


You're The Heart, I'm The Beat

by jungle_ride



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 20:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13795461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungle_ride/pseuds/jungle_ride
Summary: A fanmix for the couple of Regina/Maleficent.





	You're The Heart, I'm The Beat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oparu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oparu/gifts).



> This mix is a collection of songs that I thought suited the couple, their relationship and your suggestion of 'domestic power couple'. I tried to give a little bit of a story within the mix, starting with their first encounter and progressing as their relationship developed etc. The songs themselves are certainly more upbeat and 'happy' because I was aiming for a more power couple vibe, but I still wanted to keep the essence of the tenaciousness of these two fiery and powerful women. Hopefully I've managed to keep a good balance between the two emotions and captured a sense of what this couple could be. 
> 
> This was a lot of fun to make and I really hope you enjoy it. Happy listening.

 

 

**Gasoline by Halsey**

_Do you tear yourself apart to entertain like me? Do the people whisper 'bout you on the train like me?_

 

**Team by Lorde**

_Living in ruins of a palace within my dreams_

_And you know, we're on each other's team_

_**We Sink by CHVRCHES** _

_I'll be a thorn in your side till you die_

_I’ll be a thorn in your side for always_

**Criminals by MsMr**

_You're a crook, I'm a thief_

_You're the heart, I'm the beat_

_We're a mess, but we try_

 

__**Fire Meet Gasoline by Sia** _ _

_We're a perfect match, perfect somehow_

_We were meant for one another_

**Cherry by Lana Del Rey**

_Love, is it real love?_

_I _t's like smiling when the firing squad's against you__

_And you just stay lined up_

**Addicted To You by Avicii**

_You came into my crazy world like a cool and cleansing wave._

_Before I, I knew what hit me baby you were flowing through my veins_

 

**Conquer the World by** **Jessie J**

_I'm gonna be strong for you, when the days get rough_

_So don't ever give up, together we can conquer the world_

_**Unpredictable by** **Olly Murs and Louisa Johnson** _

_It's better when there's no one in control_

_We don't know which way it's gonna go_

 

 

**Wildfire by Seafret**

_We are bound to each other's hearts,_

_Cold, torn and pulled apart_

**Kingdom Come** **by Demi Lovato**

_All the demons cry_

_Cause you and I Found love in a broken place_

**I Walk The Line by Halsey**

_Because you're mine, I walk the line_

 

**_[{Download}](http://www.mediafire.com/file/67zpjuu1r9pqqav/You%27re%20The%20Heart%2C%20I%27m%20The%20Beat.zip) _ **

 


End file.
